Saltar al vacío
by Dryadeh
Summary: "Siempre orbitaban el uno alrededor del otro, pero guardando una cierta distancia. Es cierto que a veces se tocaban, un apretón aquí, un abrazo allá, pero nunca exentos de cierta tensión que restaba toda naturalidad al gesto afectuoso. Era como si ambos se lo pensaran cien millones de veces antes de atreverse a hacerlo." Steve/Natasha. Situado tras los acontecimientos de Civil War.


Shippeo locamente a estos dos desde _The Avengers_ y, como imaginaréis, las sucesivas películas no han hecho más que incrementar mi obsesión. CIVIL WAR me encantó y todas sus escenas me robaron el alma pero necesita un epílogo para Natasha, para Steve y Natasha y para el team!Capitán América (por si lo dudabais, soy totalmente team!Cap, aunque Tony me encantó en esta película y entiendo a los dos).

Así que en fin, aquí está esto. Es un epílogo de la película con lo cual **está lleno de spoilers de Capitán América: Civil War.**

Un millón de gracias a _Mileya_ y a _Lur_ por hacerme de betas y ayudarme tanto :)))

* * *

 **Saltar al vacío**

Lo encontró en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de Peggy. Debido al atentado durante la conferencia sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia, Steve no había tenido tiempo para llorarla. El mismo día en que enterró a la mujer a la que había amado desde 1942, descubrió que la CIA, la INTERPOL y medio mundo buscaba a su mejor amigo con orden de dispararle a primera vista. Por eso, Natasha sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que fuese a visitar la tumba de Peggy Carter.

Steve llevaba una gorra encajada hasta las cejas y una sudadera que le iba pequeña. Estaba encogido, como si tratase de disimular su envergadura, y tenía la cabeza baja. Sobre la tumba de la difunta yacía un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas.

Se acercó a él y deslizó los dedos en una de las manos de Steve, recogida en un puño sin fuerza. Al instante, él le devolvió al apretón.

Natasha no la había conocido. Sabía que Steve la visitaba todos los viernes y que siempre le llevaba rosas rojas. Estaba al tanto de que había peleado junto a él y los Comandos Aulladores en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de que poco después había fundado S.H.I.E.L.D. junto a Howard Stark. Pero sobre todo sabía que había sido el amor de la vida del Capitán América y lo que su muerte significaba para él.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo permanecieron en silencio con las manos unidas frente a la tumba de Peggy, rindiéndole respeto.

Cuando finalmente habló, Steve no le preguntó cómo lo había encontrado. Si había alguien que podía dar con él cuando no quería ser descubierto, era ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Han ido a por ti? —entonces buscó su mirada y Natasha le vio la cara por primera vez desde que lo ayudó a escapar de aquel aeropuerto de Leipzig. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

Habían pasado casi cinco días desde la detención del coronel Zemo y el enfrentamiento entre Tony y Steve, pero el rostro del Capitán América todavía estaba lleno de moratones y hematomas. Una nebulosa de tonos cálidos le cubría el pómulo derecho y la cuenca del ojo izquierdo estaba hinchada y amarillenta.

Había tristeza en su mirada. Por Peggy, por Bucky, por Tony; por Sam, Clint, Wanda y Lang, pudriéndose en una cárcel de máxima seguridad como si fuesen terroristas; por lo que había sido de los Vengadores. Y también por los problemas que podía haberle causado a ella cuando lo ayudó a escapar.

—Lo intentaron —Natasha se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, pero Steve estrechó su mano con más fuerza —Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Tony no se había equivocado en una cosa: Ross había enviado a sus hombres tras ella tras conocer su papel en el incidente del aeropuerto. Natasha no se había alejado más que una docena de kilómetros del complejo de los Vengadores cuando se dio cuenta de que la seguían.

Despistarlos no fue difícil, aunque desde entonces había tenido que tomar unas cuantas precauciones de lo más molestas. En cualquier caso, no le quitaba el sueño. Ya había sido una fugitiva más de una vez y sabía cómo desaparecer cuando la situación lo requería.

Sin embargo, había algo que la preocupaba.

—¿Y Barnes?

Pensó que Steve soltaría su mano y tal vez se mostraría evasivo, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sólo la miró con sus honestos ojos azules.

—Criogenizado —cuando Natasha alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, añadió —Fue decisión suya. Es algo temporal, hasta que averigüe cómo deshacer el adoctrinamiento de HYDRA.

—No quiere arriesgarse a que vuelvan a utilizarlo como arma, ¿verdad?

Steve asintió, sin decir nada. Esta vez, fue Natasha la que apretó su mano. Sus encuentros con Barnes no habían sido lo que se dice amistosos, pero era capaz de sentir cierta empatía por él. Por un lado, porque sabía lo que era ser sometida a un lavado de cerebro, y por otro, porque él era importante para Steve.

—Encontrarás el modo de ayudarle, estoy segura.

Steve tenía el labio partido, pero se las apañó para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa incrédula, pero también agradecida. Una sonrisa que hizo que Natasha sintiera el impulso de usar su mano libre para acariciarle el rostro magullado.

No lo hizo, pero de todos modos el gesto contenido flotó en el aire, entre ellos, y durante unos segundos todo se volvió tenso, aunque no incómodo. Era como si el mundo estuviera aguantado la respiración.

Pero el momento pasó y Natasha soltó la mano de Steve con delicadeza. No quería confundirlo.

Mentira. No quería confundirse a sí misma, más de lo que ya estaba.

En realidad, no tenía dudas: tenía miedo. Pero ese no era el momento para encargarse de ello, si es que alguna vez lo habría.

Steve la observó durante unos instantes, antes de apartar la mirada. No hizo ningún comentario, tan sólo apretó los labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se había tomado en serio lo de cambiar de aspecto: además de la gorra y la sudadera pequeña, llevaba unos pantalones anchos y con tirantes caídos.

Parecía un adolescente de casi dos metros. En otro momento lo hubiese encontrado gracioso y le hubiera tomado un poco el pelo al respecto, pero no lo haría allí, frente a la tumba de Peggy.

—Supongo que no has visto las noticias últimamente —le dijo —pero se ha filtrado la noticia de que Clint, Sam, Wanda y Scott Lang están encarcelados.

Steve frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Esta vez no. Imaginaba qué podía haberles pasado, pero en realidad no lo sabía. He investigado un poco desde que vi la noticia. Ross los ha encerrado en La Balsa. Es una cárcel submarina: se mantiene sumergida la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando reciben suministros o visitas, lo que ocurre con poca frecuencia, y los códigos de seguridad se modifican cada doce horas. He intentado conseguirlos, pero no he tenido éxito.

Ross, la CIA y posiblemente la ONU sabían que Natasha había permitido al Capitán América y al Soldado de Invierno escapar de Leipzig. Es más, los había ayudado. Eso había supuesto la anulación inmediata de todas sus credenciales y era probable que la hubieran incluido en la orden internacional de búsqueda y captura que pesaba sobre Steve y Barnes. De manera que no era muy popular entre las personas que podían haberle facilitado la ubicación de la prisión o los códigos de seguridad.

Quizás podría pedírselos a Tony, pero Natasha no estaba muy segura de que ni siquiera él tuviera acceso a La Balsa. Tampoco sabía si estaría dispuesto a colaborar con ellos. Quizás ella y Tony no hubiesen acabado a golpes, pero tampoco se habían despedido como amigos.

Se sentía ante un callejón sin salida. Había llamado a Laura para contarle que se habían llevado a Clint y asegurarle que pronto estaría de nuevo con ella, pero todavía no sabía cómo cumplir su promesa.

En cambio, Steve no parecía tan desanimado como ella.

—Conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos —dijo.

* * *

Jerry Wayans se consideraba un buen tipo. Pagaba sus impuestos, reciclaba la basura y solía ayudar a su anciana vecina a cargar con la compra hasta la puerta de casa. Bueno, al menos lo hacía los pocos días al mes que podía pasar en la urbanización a las afueras de Arlington, Virginia, donde vivía. Trabajaba para el departamento de Defensa de Estados Unidos y eso suponía continuos viajes.

Recientemente lo habían trasladado a La Balsa, una cárcel de máxima seguridad en medio del mar. Quizás sería más exacto decir que se ubicaba en las profundidades del océano: se trataba de un submarino secreto propiedad del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América.

Desde que estaba allí, apenas había visto la luz del sol. El submarino sólo salía a la superficie para recibir suministros y alguna que otra visita, aunque cada vez eran menos numerosas. El secretario Ross había encarcelado allí a Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff y Scott Lang, pero desde que el rey T'Challa había entregado al Coronel Zemo a la ONU, no había vuelto a dignarse a pasar por el lugar.

Como parte del protocolo de seguridad, Jerry no podía comunicarse con el exterior. Eso significaba dos cosas: la primera, que no sabía que el mundo estaba al tanto del encarcelamiento de la mitad de los Vengadores, y la segunda, que estaba esperando el siguiente avión de suministros como agua de mayo para poder leer el periódico, aunque estuviera atrasado.

Por eso, en cuanto una luz roja y constante apareció en la pantalla del radar, casi dio un respingo en su asiento. Solicitó los códigos de identificación y seguridad, los confirmó y comunicó al director de la prisión la llegada de la nave de suministros. En cuanto le dieron luz verde, avisó a los técnicos para que iniciaran el protocolo de emersión.

Los tanques principales, situados a proa y popa, empezaron a llenarse de aire a presión y la cárcel submarina fue ascendiendo poco a poco. El puesto de Jerry estaba justo al lado del corredor que daba a la esclusa principal así que vio pasar al destacamento de seis soldados que se encargaba de recoger y almacenar los suministros.

A Jerry la mayoría de ellos le parecían unos gilipollas. Se creían muy importantes por dar vueltas por la prisión armados con ametralladoras y solían llamar a los técnicos, oficiales y operarios "chupatintas". Pero la razón principal por la que no los soportaba era que siempre leían los periódicos primero, y luego los dejaban arrugados y llenos de manchas de café y chocolate.

Aunque más de una vez fantaseó con la idea de que se cayeran por la borda en una de las emersiones, Jerry empezó a sentirse inquieto al ver que tardaban más de la cuenta en regresar. Comprobó que sus localizadores estaban activos y aparecían en pantalla. Según el monitor, seguían en la cubierta este, que se utilizaba como pista de aterrizaje, pero no se movían. Era extraño.

Estaba a punto de tratar de contactar con ellos por radio, cuando la esclusa se abrió. Jerry escuchó pisadas por el corredor. Supo de inmediato que algo iba mal: los pasos no eran tan pesados ni numerosos como los de las botas militares de los soldados de prisión y, además, sus localizadores seguían fijos en la cubierta este.

Quizás fuese un paranoico, pero decidió pulsar el botón de alerta que había debajo de su mesa de trabajo. Hacía un par de semanas la técnica Roberts lo había presionado sin querer y el director de prisión le había echado una buena bronca. Tal vez ese fuera su destino, pero prefería correr el riesgo.

La yema de su dedo todavía seguía pegada al botón cuando un bote metálico entró rodando por el suelo hasta el puesto de control principal. A Jerry apenas le dio tiempo a levantarse de su silla giratoria de un salto antes de que un gas amarillo invadiera la sala.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la silla, inconsciente, en menos de cinco segundos. El escuadrón de soldados que había acudido a Control después de que Jerry activara la alerta, lo acompañó a una feliz siesta dos minutos después.

Cuando el gas se disipó, Steve y Natasha entraron en la sala de control.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó él. Iba vestido de negro, sin ningún arma ni distintivo. Había dejado su escudo en Siberia y su traje había quedado en un estado lamentable después de su pelea con Tony.

Natasha apartó con cuidado la silla en la que Jerry dormía para poder acceder a su puesto. Pegó debajo de la mesa, junto al botón de alerta, un dispositivo electrónico y, un instante después, la planta superior de la prisión se sumió en la oscuridad hasta que las luces de emergencia se activaron.

—Eso depende de cuánto tiempo me lleve inutilizar el sistema de seguridad. Si no lo logro en menos de cinco minutos, se iniciaría el protocolo de inmersión con nosotros dentro —respondió.

Dicho esto, empezó a teclear velozmente en el ordenador de Jerry, el único que había permanecido encendido tras el apagón. Steve le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de ánimo, y después desapareció por el pasillo por el que habían llegado los soldados.

* * *

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien izquierda de Natasha. La limpió con el interior del brazo y siguió tecleando con rapidez. La Balsa no recibía el nombre de cárcel de máxima seguridad únicamente por encontrarse en un submarino con una ubicación variable. También tenía un sistema informático a prueba de hackeos y, en caso de alerta, un reactor secundario se ponía en marcha y blindaba la prisión, para luego sumergirla, evitando de paso cualquier fuga.

Si no lograba penetrar en el sistema, el secretario Ross se encontraría con dos vengadores más en su cárcel, entregados a domicilio. Furia y T'Challa les habían ayudado a llegar hasta allí, pero ahora el trabajo era suyo. Steve no resultaba de gran ayudaba cuando se trataba de tecnología, así que habían decidido que él se adelantaría y se dirigiría al ala norte del submarino, donde estaban encerrados sus amigos, mientras ella se encargaba del pirateo.

Además de la dificultad propia de burlar el sistema, debía tener cuidado de no deshabilitar la seguridad de los módulos de contención del resto de la prisión. Aparte de sus amigos, La Balsa albergaba a una docena de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo.

El reloj que marcaba la cuenta atrás en el monitor entró en el último de cinco minutos de margen que tenía Natasha antes de que el submarino iniciara la inmersión. Justo en ese instante, un grupo de soldados con los que Steve no se había cruzado por el camino llegaron al puesto de control armados hasta los dientes.

Natasha perdió unos valiosos segundos en noquearlos. Extendió el brazo en su dirección, con la mano doblada hacia dentro, para tener buen ángulo de disparo con su muñequera de electroshock. Dos soldados recibieron la mordedura de la viuda antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Un tercero logró hacer un disparo que casi le vuela la tapa de los sesos a Jerry Wayans antes de que Natasha le lanzase dos pequeños discos, del tamaño de una moneda, que se pegaron en su pecho y le propinaron una poderosa descarga. El cuarto aprovechó los breves segundos que le llevó neutralizar a sus compañeros para acercarse a ella. Natasha saltó por encima de la mesa y aterrizó con los pies en su cara. Cuando el hombre trató de levantarse, le descargó dos potentes puñetazos en la mandíbula, haciéndole perder el sentido. Después se levantó y ladeó el rostro, escuchando.

No se oían más pasos. Sin perder el tiempo, saltó de nuevo por encima de la mesa. El reloj de la cuenta atrás marcaba quince segundos.

Catorce.

Trece.

Natasha logró superar el tercer cortafuego y entonces enchufó el pendrive que Furia le había dado. Al parecer era obra de una agente de la reconstruida S.H.I.E.L.D, una experta hacker. Tomó nota mental de averiguar de quién se trataba e invitarle todas las copas que quisiera cuando el pequeño dispositivo congeló la cuenta atrás y en el monitor de Wayans empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse cientos de ventanas emergentes por segundo, llenas de barras de carga y códigos binarios. El proceso duró menos de un minuto. Después la pantalla se quedó en negro y las puertas automáticas por las que habían aparecido los soldados se abrieron de par en par y se quedaron así.

—Nat —esa era la voz de Steve en su oído, a través del comunicador —No sé qué has hecho pero ha funcionado. Los he encontrado. Reúnete conmigo en el módulo de seguridad del ala norte. Te he despejado el camino.

—Y luego dicen que la caballerosidad ha muerto.

Escuchó la sonrisa de Steve al otro lado y sintió que el nudo de tensión y preocupación que atenazaba su pecho desde hacía una semana por fin se deshacía.

Cuando Natasha llegó hasta al punto de encuentro, Steve ya se había reunido con sus amigos. Clint, Sam y Lang habían salido por propio pie de las celdas, pero a Wanda le habían puesto una camisa de fuerza llena de correas. Steve, sentado en un pequeño jergón junto a ella, bregaba para liberarla de ellas.

Cuando la vieron llegar, Clint recorrió la distancia que los separaba en un par de zancadas y la abrazó. Natasha le devolvió el abrazo, permitiéndose respirar con alivio por primera vez en días.

—¿Y Laura? ¿Y los niños? —le preguntó él, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Natasha le palmeó la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Están bien. No se han visto comprometidos.

Después de huir del Complejo Vengador, Natasha había pasado un par de días vigilándolos, para asegurarse de que Ross no enviaba a nadie tras ellos. No habían cometido ningún delito, pero el secretario era un hombre meticuloso y lo más probable era que pretendiera tenerlos fichados por si acaso. Sin embargo, nadie apareció por la granja de Ojo de Halcón. La existencia de su familia seguía siendo un secreto que muy pocos conocían.

Clint asintió y la soltó, dejándole espacio a Sam. Él y Natasha se observaron durante unos instantes, Sam con las cejas alzadas en un gesto gracioso.

—¿También hay abrazos para mí?

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando dejes de insistir en que le debo uno a Ala Roja por salvarme la vida en Lagos.

—Hey, estás hiriendo sus sentimientos.

Natasha negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa, y ella y Sam se dieron un breve abrazo. Cuando se separaron, quedó frente a Scott Lang, que parecía nervioso.

—Ahora somos amigos, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse —Para que conste, siento lo del aeropuerto. Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo si tú también lo haces.

—Ya, creo que podré hacerlo —respondió ella con ironía. Lang la miró dubitativo, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación: si abrazarla, tenderle la mano o darle una palmadita en la espalda. Natasha le sacó de dudas dando media vuelta para acercarse a la celda de Wanda.

Steve ya había logrado soltarla y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Era la que más había acusado el encierro. Ross la había considerado la más peligrosa de los cuatro (sin duda lo era) y no había escatimado en medidas de seguridad. Ni siquiera había podido estirar los brazos en más de diez días. Tenía un aspecto débil y decaído, pero cuando vio a Natasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lista para la siguiente lección —dijo.

Natasha le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y sonrió, orgullosa.

—Comienza ahora. Consiste en escaparse de una prisión de máxima seguridad. A menos que aún no os hayáis cansado de vuestra fiesta de pijamas —se burló.

—Ya lo creo que sí —aseguró Sam —Además, el azul no es mi color.

—En realidad, no ha estado tan mal. He estado en cárceles peores.

Todos miraron a Lang y la sonrisa que lucía fue haciéndose más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Steve, y cuando echó a andar hacia la salida, todos le siguieron sin rechistar.

* * *

Escapar de la prisión no fue difícil. Si bien La Balsa era casi inexpugnable por su difícil acceso, éste se convertía en un punto débil cuando los refuerzos eran necesarios. De manera que Steve y su equipo despegaron en el quinjet que S.H.I.E.L.D. les había prestado por intermediación de Furia sin encontrarse con problemas.

Por lo visto, el nuevo director de la agencia estaba de su lado y se había mostrado muy interesado en conocer al Capitán América. Steve no podía decir que el interés fuera mutuo: después de haber tomado la decisión de clausurar S.H.I.E.L.D. por considerarla una organización caduca y corrupta, no estaba contento con la idea de que hubieran vuelto a crearla. La sombra de HYDRA era muy alargada y a veces tenía la sensación de que nunca lograrían exterminarla del todo. Los supersoldados ocultos en Siberia habían sido sólo el capítulo más reciente de una historia que parecía seguir en curso.

Sin embargo, Natasha le había convencido de que les diera una oportunidad. Les habían prestado los medios necesarios para rescatar a sus amigos y quizás podrían ayudarle con el problema de Bucky. No había un lugar más seguro para él que Wakanda, pero no les vendrían mal los recursos de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin duda, tenían mucha más experiencia con HYDRA.

Además, ahora eran fugitivos y necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse. Quizás Clint podría volver a su granja, pero al resto les vendría bien contar con un refugio mientras decidían su siguiente paso.

Natasha pilotaba el quinjet con Clint como copiloto. Lang, sentado al lado de Wanda, hacía trucos de magia para entretenerla. Sam iba de pie, junto a Steve, agarrado a una de las barras del techo de la nave.

—No es que me esté quejando, pero después de tantos días encerrado en una celda, me hubiera gustado viajar en algo un poco más espacioso —dijo.

Natasha lo miró por encima del hombro, alzando una ceja.

—A mí me ha sonado como una queja, ¿tú qué opinas, Clint?

—Si eso te molesta, prueba a tenerlo en la celda de al lado durante diez días —respondió el arquero, sin apartar la vista de los controles de la nave.

—Creedme, no está nada mal como compañero de celda —terció Lang.

—Gracias, Tic-Tac.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Wanda. Apenas había hablado desde que habían salido de La Balsa.

—A una instalación secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. Es algo provisional, hasta que decidamos qué hacer —la tranquilizó Steve.

El trayecto duró un par de horas. Steve no sabía exactamente dónde estaba la base porque había sido Natasha la encargada de contactar con Furia. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era que todos estuvieran a salvo y encontrar la manera de ayudar a Bucky.

Clint y Natasha aterrizaron el quinjet con suavidad en un hangar subterráneo. En cuanto se bajaron de la aeronave, unas compuertas enormes cubiertas de nieve taparon el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Un hombre bajito y trajeado, con una cara regordeta y bonachona, y una carpeta en las manos, salió a recibirles. Dijo llamarse Koening. Natasha preguntó por el Director o por Furia, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba en allí en ese momento.

Koening hizo de guía. Les enseñó las instalaciones, les dio a todos un plano del bunker con sus habitaciones señalizadas, y después insistió en someter a los vengadores recién liberados a un reconocimiento médico. Clint hizo una mueca de disgusto (no le gustaban las agujas) pero al final todos accedieron, así que Steve y Natasha se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Sólo entonces Steve se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. No había parado de pelear ni un instante en las últimas dos semanas. Todavía sentía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, un mundo que ya no era el mismo.

O tal vez, era él el que había cambiado.

Natasha y él tenían habitaciones contiguas. Se trataba de módulos prefabricados adosados a las paredes del búnker. No había mucho más espacio que en las celdas de La Balsa pero Steve no pensaba quejarse porque era la primera vez en muchos días que podría dormir sin tener un ojo abierto.

Aunque no había pasado ni un mes desde la muerte de Peggy, los Acuerdos de Sokovia, Bucky y el Coronel Zemo, se sentía como si hubiesen transcurrido años.

Su jergón era estrecho y no demasiado largo. Cuando Steve se estiró, tumbado por encima de las sábanas, sus pies sobresalieron por el borde. No obstante, eso no impidió que se quedara dormido en menos de cinco minutos.

Despertó por unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto. Se incorporó, sobresaltado, y su primer instinto fue buscar su escudo, pero entonces miró alrededor y recordó dónde estaba. También recordó qué había sido de su escudo.

Se levantó, se desperezó y abrió la puerta. Natasha le esperaba al otro lado. Ya no llevaba su traje de Viuda Negra, sólo unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris. Steve no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no había descansado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó. Él asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Como la habitación era muy pequeña y no había ninguna silla, Natasha se sentó en la cama de Steve.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —se interesó él, tomando asiento junto a ella.

—Todo en orden. Les apetece ver la luz del sol pero, salvo eso, se encuentran bien.

—¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

—Conoceremos al misterioso nuevo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Supongo que nos invitará a unirnos a ellos —Steve no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disconformidad al escucharla. A Natasha no le pasó desapercibida, tal vez por eso alargó una mano para cubrir la de Steve, que descansaba sobre una rodilla —Sé que la idea no te gusta, pero quizás deberíamos considerarla. No somos muy populares ahora mismo y el mundo entero nos busca. Podemos ir por nuestra cuenta y escondernos, pero no resultaremos de mucha ayuda como simples fugitivos. De este modo, podremos seguir marcando la diferencia.

Steve se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que había ido a verlo a su habitación. Estaba preparando el terreno para la más que probable propuesta del director. Lo comprendía: era consciente de que lo que él dijera tendría mucho peso a la hora de decantar la balanza.

Pero no quería que la historia se repitiera.

—Hablas como si fuese mi decisión, Nat, pero los Vengadores ya no existen. Todos habéis pagado un precio demasiado alto por apoyarme. Unirse o no a S.H.I.E.L.D. es algo que debe decidir cada uno de nosotros por sí mismo.

Steve no se había apartado de la mano de Natasha, pero tampoco la había girado para devolverle el contacto. En lugar de desanimarse, ella coló los dedos entre los suyos y lo envolvió con tanta fuerza que él notó sus uñas hundiéndosele en la palma.

—Te dije que estar juntos era más importante que cómo estábamos juntos y sigo pensando lo mismo —declaró ella. Tenía el rostro ladeado hacia él y el ceño fruncido. Parecía nerviosa, inquieta. Vulnerable.

Él sabía que Natasha tenía un pasado del que no se enorgullecía y que había intentado compensar cada día dejándose la piel como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Había estado con ella cuando la agencia se había derrumbado ante sus ojos para descubrirse como poco más que una tapadera de HYDRA. Sabía que después de eso Natasha se había aferrado a los Vengadores y que por eso había estado dispuesta a aceptar los Acuerdos de Sokovia aunque no comulgara con ellos. Necesitaba eso en su vida: sentir que formaba parte de algo más grande que ella, algo bueno, que la ayudaba a mantenerse en el camino correcto. Y ahora se resistía a dejarlo ir.

Pero había dos cosas que ella no comprendía: la primera, que ya no eran los Vengadores y, la segunda, que no necesitaba a nadie para hacer lo correcto.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Te prometo que consideraré la oferta llegado el momento, pero todos debéis hacer lo mismo por vuestra cuenta.

Natasha abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final cambió de idea. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó la mano de Steve. A él le pareció ver un brillo acuoso en sus ojos, pero ella rehuyó su mirada así que no pudo comprobarlo. Pensó que se levantaría y se iría. Sin embargo, permaneció sentada a su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato. Steve sabía que sus palabras la habían preocupado, que incluso le habían dolido, pero aunque se odiaba por ello, no podía mentirle. Recordó una la última conversación medianamente amistosa que había tenido con Tony. Le había dicho que siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque a veces le gustaría que no fuera así. Éste le recriminó que mentía y lo cierto era que entonces tenía razón.

En ese momento no.

—He estado investigando —La voz de Natasha sonó un poco ronca, como si el silencio que se había levantado entre los dos le opusiera resistencia.

Él la miró, sin comprender.

—Sobre la agente trece, Sharon Carter —se explicó ella —La CÍA ha descubierto que fue ella la que os entregó a ti y a Sam vuestros trajes y armas confiscados.

Una sensación de culpabilidad llenó a Steve. No sólo porque otra persona más fuese a pagar las consecuencias de haberse alineado con él en esa guerra civil entre Vengadores, sino porque apenas se había acordado de ella desde la última vez que se vieron. Había estado muy ocupado, era cierto, y con preocupaciones más acuciantes, pero eso no era excusa.

Le sorprendió que fuese Natasha la que se hubiera preocupado por Sharon.

—¿Qué va a ser de ella? —le preguntó.

—Le han abierto un expediente. Su jefe ha intercedido y la cosa no va a ir más a allá.

Steve se sintió aliviado, pero no tanto como para dejar de lado la culpabilidad. Eso era a lo que se refería cuando le dijo a Natasha que cada uno debía tomar sus propias decisiones. Sharon le prestó ayuda libremente pero, si él no se lo hubiera pedido, no habría puesto su carrera en peligro.

—Me alegro de oír eso.

Ella se limitó a asentir, haciendo una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa. Siguió otro largo silencio que Steve aprovechó para sumirse en sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Su mente voló hacia Rhodey. Natasha le había contado que sufría una parálisis después de lo que sucedió en Leipzig. Luego pensó en Visión y en la tristeza de Wanda. Imaginó a Tony perdiendo los nervios porque alguien había vuelto a tirar los posos del café en el fregadero o porque nadie lo había hecho, intentando discutir con cualquiera que pasara por allí sólo para llenar el silencio. Vio a Bucky una vez más con la piel azulada por el hielo. Supo que Clint estaba allí, no muy lejos de su habitación, mirando una fotografía de su familia y preguntándose si podía o no volver a casa. Casi podía oír a Sam dando vueltas por su cuarto, impaciente por saber cuál sería su siguiente paso, tan dispuesto como siempre a seguir a Steve allí donde fuera, como si convertirse en un fugitivo no tuviese importancia para un veterano y héroe de guerra. Vislumbró a Lang, preguntándose si todo aquello había merecido la pena, si no había cometido el peor error de su vida al decidir ayudar a un tipo que no conocía de nada sólo porque había crecido escuchando decir que era uno de los buenos. Recordó a T'Challa en Wakanda, incómodo cada vez que alguien lo llamaba rey, lamentando que su padre hubiera sido una víctima colateral en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Y luego se volvió hacia Natasha, sentada a su lado, sin molestarse en actuar como si lo supiera todo por una vez.

—Por cierto, gracias —le dijo. Las palabras salieron propulsadas de su boca como si hubiesen esperado siglos para ver la luz. Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida por su tono. Steve siempre era incapaz de decidir si tenía los ojos verdes, azules o grises. Tal vez eran de esos tres colores a la vez, quizás nunca resolviera el enigma, pero había algo en ellos que siempre atrapaba su mirada.

—No es nada. No ha sido difícil averiguarlo —respondió ella. Pensaba que se refería a lo de Sharon pero no era lo único.

—No sólo por eso... por todo. Hace tiempo te pedí que fueses una amiga y has cumplido tu promesa. Sé que no siempre te lo he puesto fácil y lo siento.

Natasha tenía muchas sonrisas y al principio a Steve le costaba diferenciar las fingidas de las sinceras. Pero las de verdad, como la que le dedicó en ese momento, parecían iluminarla desde dentro.

A Steve le dieron ganas de acercarse a ella, acariciarle una mejilla y besarla. No era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última. Pero nunca se atrevía a intentarlo. Le daba la sensación de que cada vez que daba un paso en esa dirección, ella retrocedía dos.

Howard Stark le había dicho una vez que no sabía nada de mujeres y, setenta años después, seguía teniendo razón. Sin embargo, si bien no era un experto en el tema, tampoco era un completo inepto. Notaba que había algo entre los dos, algo más que una atracción física y platónica, que confianza y respeto. Y ambos lo sabían.

Pero Natasha, tan cercana a él en todo lo demás, siempre marcaba las distancias cuando esa tensión entre ellos amenazaba con romper el quebradizo barniz de su amistad.

Steve mentiría si dijera que se fijó en ella la primera vez que la vio. Las siete décadas en el hielo habían pasado para el resto del mundo pero no para sus sentimientos por Peggy y, de todos modos, Natasha, además de una mujer hermosa y una hábil espía, le pareció inaccesible. Se ocultaba en una capa de ilusiones y engaños que hacía imposible mirar en su interior.

Pero entonces empezó a trabajar codo a codo con ella y Natasha fue dejando un rastro de migas hasta la mujer que escondía la espía. Pequeños retazos de su verdadero ser aquí y allá que Steve se encontró recomponiendo casi sin darse cuenta. Y luego la supuesta muerte de Furia, el descubrimiento de que HYDRA no se había hundido en el hielo con él y una única persona en el mundo en la que poder confiar: ella.

Su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha y encontró en Natasha una verdadera amiga, una de la que tal vez podría enamorarse. Pero todavía necesitaba un tiempo para poder pasar la página de ese baile al que nunca llegó, así que no hizo nada respecto a sus crecientes sentimientos.

Y después apareció el doctor Banner. Steve lo encajó con elegancia, aunque se sintió confundido. Pensó que quizás se había equivocado y malinterpretado las cosas. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano a quienes consideraba sus verdaderos amigos y Natasha estaba entre ellos. Sólo quería que fuera feliz, así que respetó su elección e incluso alentó a un dubitativo Banner a darle una oportunidad.

Aquello no salió bien y Natasha nunca quiso hablar del tema, así que él no insistió. Y el hilo que separaba su amistad de algo más continuó haciéndose más y más fino, pero las pocas veces que Steve hizo el intento de sacar el tema, Natasha lo eludió así que no quiso insistir.

No obstante, ahí estaban de nuevo, sentados sobre los restos del último naufragio, fingiendo que todo era normal. Sólo que Steve estaba demasiado cansado y derrotado como para pretender que no sentía nada más por ella.

Así que la miró a los ojos, a los labios curvados en una sonrisa, y de manera instintiva se inclinó hacia ella. Natasha intuyó sus intenciones, quizás incluso antes que él mismo, alzó la barbilla… y después, como si hubiera cambiado de idea, giró el rostro hacia la pared.

Steve se enderezó, apretando los labios en una línea y las manos contra el colchón. Su movimiento, aunque evidente, había sido sutil. Lo suficiente para que Natasha pudiera aparentar que él no había intentado besarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Sharon? —preguntó ella de repente. Ni siquiera la Viuda Negra, con sus habilidades para el engaño, fue capaz de hablar con naturalidad. Su voz sonó apresurada, como si hubiera recurrido a lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente.

Steve se paseó la yema de un dedo por los nudillos de la otra mano. Era un gesto nervioso que Natasha había presenciado miles de veces, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo a pesar de lo revelador que pudiera resultar.

—Nada —admitió con franqueza —Lo mío con Sharon no va a funcionar.

—¿Porque es familia de Peggy?

Le resultó extraño oír el nombre de Peggy de los labios de Natasha.

—Entre otras cosas.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Lo cierto era que el parentesco de Sharon con Peggy era la razón principal, pero no la única. Quizás podría haber invitado a salir a su vecina Kate, la dulce enfermera con la que compartía rellano, pero no a Sharon Carter. No había vuelto a verla desde el desmantelamiento de SHIELD y mentiría si dijera que había pensado en ella en todo ese tiempo. Después, en el funeral de Peggy, descubrió que era su sobrina y no pudo evitar buscar cosas de su tía en ella.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo. El atentado en Viena, la captura de Bucky y su reprogramación como Soldado de Invierno, la posición en la que ayudar a su mejor amigo le había puesto… Steve le pidió ayuda, porque ya le había ayudado antes, porque era una Carter y sabía que podía confiar en ella, y cuando Sharon apareció en el punto de encuentro y le entregó su traje y su escudo, arriesgando su carrera en el proceso, sintió que le debía algo. Que se lo debía a los dos.

Así que la besó. Quería descubrir si había alguna posibilidad para ellos, pero comprendió que todo aquello había llegado demasiado tarde. Tal vez en otra vida, donde ella fuese una enfermera neoyorquina y él no estuviera huyendo de la justicia, pero no en esa. Sólo había una agente Carter para él, una que se había ido para siempre.

Ese tren, ese baile, habían pasado de largo hacía setenta años, y no sacaría nada bueno de intentar retomarlo. La visión que le provocó Wanda le había enseñado que, para sobrevivir, debía mirar hacia el futuro. Y en ese futuro, sólo veía a Natasha, incluso si el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Ella seguía sentada junto a él, las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo y la cabeza baja, rodeada de silencio. Steve intentó aligerar el ambiente.

—Supongo que eso significa que tendrás que seguir buscándome candidatas para una cita —bromeó.

Natasha pareció relajarse y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Es un trabajo duro, siempre le pones pegas a todas.

—Eso es porque nunca me propones a la única chica que me interesa —la respuesta de Steve fue automática. No intentaba flirtear, simplemente contestó sin pensar.

Natasha no respondió de inmediato y él supo que volvería a retraerse. Debía estar pensado en cómo rechazar su avance con delicadeza, en cómo minimizar los daños. El Capitán no se atrevió a mirarla y fijó la vista en el suelo, mientras el silencio se alargaba tanto que pensó que no le contestaría.

Estaba maldiciendo mentalmente su bocaza cuando la escuchó hablar.

—¿Conozco a la afortunada?

Al oírla, Steve buscó sus ojos, sorprendido, y ella no rehuyó el contacto visual. Decidió interpretarlo como una invitación a ser sincero. Pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y si ella lo rechazaba, lo aceptaría y nunca más sacaría el tema.

—Sabes que sí —dijo.

Ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho. Natasha no iba a insultarle fingiendo no haber entendido a quién se refería.

—Steve, no sabes lo que dices —murmuró, apartando la mirada. La larga melena le colgó sobre un hombro cuando bajó la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus manos se aferraban al borde del colchón, como antes lo había hecho las del Capitán.

En cuanto a él, sentía que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Ya estaba, lo había dicho por fin. Y no pensaba retroceder.

—Tal vez —concedió —pero sí sé lo que siento. Si se trata de que tú no sientes lo mismo, lo acep…

—No es eso —Natasha lo interrumpió rápidamente y él notó cómo su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos cuando sus ojos se encontraron —Es sólo que yo… tiendo a arruinarlo todo. Lo de Bruce fue un gran error y tú… lo que tenemos… es muy importante para mí. No soportaría estropearlo.

Steve no pudo reprimir el impulso de coger una mano de Natasha y acunarla entre las suyas. Estaba fría y temblaba. Y eso, viniendo de alguien a quien no le fallaba el pulso ni siquiera cuando el destino del mundo pendía de un hilo, hizo que se diera cuenta de que Natasha no había estado eludiendo esa conversación porque no le correspondiera, sino porque estaba asustada.

—Nat… no vas a estropear nada —le aseguró con ternura —¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

Ella se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sin decir nada. Sabía que no le resultaba fácil sincerarse, así que aguardó con paciencia a que continuara.

—De que salga bien —murmuró al fin.

Steve no supo qué responder a eso.

—Sólo me meto en relaciones que sé que van a acabar mal —continuó ella —Así que cuando todo termina me siento triste… pero también aliviada. Supongo que es una forma de autosabotaje —y remató sus palabras con una sonrisa triste, casi irónica, en la que se intuía cierto desprecio hacia sí misma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó él. Al conocerla, Natasha le había parecido una persona hermética, incluso fría. Le resultaba difícil adivinar qué pensaba o sentía, y siempre aparentaba saberlo todo, como si nada pudiera pillarla por sorpresa o inmutarla. Al principio, había atribuido a la indiferencia lo que sólo era miedo. Incluso en el amor, saltaba al vacío con una red de seguridad.

Eso era lo que le estaba diciendo: sólo iniciaba relaciones que no tenían futuro porque necesitaba saber cómo acabarían. Pero Steve se daba cuenta de que no se trataba únicamente de una necesidad de controlar la situación para no sentirse vulnerable. La razón principal era que no creía merecerse un final feliz.

La manera en que ella rehuyó su mirada y hundió la cabeza en los hombros, incapaz de responderle, le confirmó que su instinto no le había fallado.

—No crees que merezcas algo mejor, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad.

El silencio de Natasha le otorgó la respuesta. Como seguía sin mirarle a la cara, usó su mano libre para alzarle la barbilla hacia él y sintió una descarga en la boca del estómago al encontrarse sus ojos tan cerca.

—Steve —ella apartó su mano de la barbilla, pero no la soltó —No soy la chica indicada para ti.

Él negó con la cabeza, desechando su objeción.

—Pues mala suerte, porque eso debo decidirlo yo.

Natasha empezó a jugar con su mano, nerviosa. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de estar haciéndolo.

—Nosotros dos… —titubeó unos instantes, buscando las palabras —es una idea terrible.

Acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa, como quitándole importancia, como si no le doliera. Steve recordó lo mucho que le había costado calar a Natasha. Cuando creces como un chico enclenque y enfermizo con un amigo guapo y popular, aprendes a estar en segundo plano, lo que te da una buena oportunidad para ser observador y fijarte en las personas. Por eso, Steve siempre se había considerado bueno juzgando a la gente y su instinto rara vez le había fallado. Quizás al principio la Viuda Negra le hubiese resultado difícil de leer, pero ya no. Ahora sabía lo que sentía con sólo observarla.

El hecho de que no le sostuviera la mirada más de dos segundos, con el rostro ladeado y una sonrisa tirante, le hablaba de sus miedos. Podría darle decenas de argumentos racionales por los que no deberían estar juntos, pero al final del día se trataba de simple temor.

Estaba asustada. De sí misma, de lo que sentía, de saltar al vacío sin tener un plan B por primera vez en su vida. De perderlo a él.

Y Steve podría rebatir todos sus argumentos con otra decena de razones por las que deberían intentarlo, pero eso no serviría de nada.

—Antes de que pongas más pegas, ¿puedo decir algo? —le preguntó.

Natasha lo observó con cautela, pero asintió. En respuesta, él le acarició el rostro con una mano y descendió hasta su barbilla, que rodeó con los dedos. La yema de su pulgar subió hasta los labios de la espía, entreabriéndolos. Ella parpadeó y Steve vio cómo se le dilataban las pupilas, oscureciendo el gris verdoso de sus irises. No notó su respiración cayéndole sobre la mano, porque estaba conteniéndola. Él también.

Durante unos frágiles segundos, ninguno hizo ningún movimiento. Tan sólo se limitaron a contemplarse mientras el aire a su alrededor se espesaba y parecía solidificarse. La tensión era tal que cuando Steve se inclinó sobre ella, sintió que debía romper una resistencia invisible. Insistió, la barrera se deshizo como si fuese de papel de seda y el impulso lo llevó a la boca de Natasha con un ímpetu que no había planeado. Había pretendido acercarse despacio, como quien trata de ganarse la confianza de un animal herido y asustado, pero no pudo. Los sentimientos tanto tiempo contenidos se desbordaron, se derramaron de los labios de Steve a los de ella, y ambos los entrelazaron con fuerza para que no se les escaparan.

Durante unos segundos, Natasha le permitió llevar las riendas del beso. Respondía pero no iniciaba, dejaba que Steve explorara sus labios, que los degustara y los atrapara entre los suyos, con total libertad. Pero después de unos segundos, ella le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza, y antes de darse cuenta, Natasha estaba sentada sobre él y le acariciaba la musculatura de la espalda. Giraba el rostro sobre el suyo, profundizando el beso y demandando. Su lengua se movía dentro de la boca de Steve con una cadencia casi febril. No había rastro del dominio y la técnica con la que lo hacía todo, era más bien una explosión espontánea. El beso duró una vida y una milésima al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando al fin se separaron, Steve tenías las manos en su cintura y ella le acariciaba la nuca con las uñas. Él notaba que la cara y cada punto de su cuerpo en contacto con la espía le ardían, le faltaba el aire y una sensación de vértigo anidaba en su vientre. Se sentía incluso mareado, pero de una manera que resultaba placentera.

Natasha suspiró, sin soltarle.

—Los chicos buenos no deberían besar así —dijo.

Steve intentó reprimir una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Creo que tendría que haber empezado por esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el fantasma de sus miedos reapareció. Steve pudo leerlo en la seriedad que adquirió su rostro.

—Para que conste, sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea —murmuró ella. Aunque su tono fue ligero, él pudo leer muchas cosas en sus palabras. Esta vez no era una objeción, sino más bien una advertencia.

Steve no pensaba permitir que se encerrara de nuevo en sí misma, así que subió sus manos por la espalda de Natasha, envolviéndola en sus brazos, y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

—A veces hay que saltar al vacío sin paracaídas.

Ella hizo una mueca con la boca, que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

—Esa es tu especialidad, Capitán.

—Agárrate a mí y no te pasará nada —prometió él.

Y pudo ver en sus ojos que, esta vez, Natasha le creyó.

* * *

El comedor de la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. no es gran cosa, ni en decoración, ni en menú, pero después de su estancia en La Balsa, a Sam le parece el Palace. Cuando entra en él, Natasha y Steve están sentados en una mesa un poco apartada y el Capitán tiene un folio blanco en las manos.

Sam duda un instante sobre si sentarse con ellos o no. Por supuesto, ambos se enfadarían si supieran lo que está pensando. A lo mejor se creen que es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa entre los dos.

Bueno, no es que tengan la obligación de contarle que "mamá y papá" por fin están juntos, pero lo suyo es demasiado obvio. Antes siempre orbitaban el uno alrededor del otro, pero guardando una cierta distancia. Es cierto que a veces se tocaban, un apretón aquí, un abrazo allá, pero nunca exentos de cierta tensión que restaba toda naturalidad al gesto afectuoso. Era como si ambos se lo pensaran cien millones de veces antes de atreverse a hacerlo.

Ahora todo ha cambiado de una manera sutil. Posiblemente alguien que no los conociera lo suficiente ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no es el caso de Sam, sobre todo en lo que respecta al Capitán. Ha pasado los dos últimos años de su vida trabajando con él, acompañándolo a todas partes. Quizás la Viuda Negra sea más misteriosa pero Steve es como un libro abierto para él.

Las distancias que antes mantenían han desaparecido y todos sus gestos transmiten cierta intimidad compartida que antaño no había. Steve parece más tranquilo y centrado que nunca y a Sam le gustaría que le contaran que están juntos para poder hacerles saber que se alegra por ellos.

Y también para poder tomarles el pelo, francamente.

Es Natasha la que le ve primero y le saluda con la cabeza, así que Sam se acerca y se sienta con ellos. Steve desliza el folio por encima de la mesa hacia él, con gesto grave.

Es una carta dirigida a Tony. Contiene una disculpa y una oferta de paz.

Sam no estuvo en Siberia, pero sabe que lo sucedido allí carcome a Steve tanto por dentro como la situación de Bucky.

Él no conoce demasiado a Iron Man. Después de lo de Ultron se había mantenido bastante al margen de las misiones de los Vengadores, aunque pasaba largas temporadas en el complejo Vengador. No le cae del todo bien, pero lo respeta. Y sabe que para Steve es importante arreglar las cosas con él.

Le devuelve la carta y entonces se fija en que hay algo más sobre la mesa. Se trata de un móvil, con tapa y antena, de los que aparecen en los libros de historia junto a los taquígrafos.

—Capitán, una cosa —dice —Si alguna vez me enfado contigo, no comprarás mi perdón regalándome un ladrillo así.

—Es de la época de Steve —Natasha se une a su broma —Tiene sentido.

El aludido frunce el ceño, pero al menos ya no aprieta las mandíbulas envuelto en una seriedad sepulcral.

—Ja-ja. Los dos sois muy graciosos —Steve hace una pausa y su mirada se ensombrece de nuevo antes de continuar —¿Creéis que… ayudará?

Aunque usa el plural, Sam sabe que la pregunta va dirigida a Natasha y no a él. Sus ojos la buscan a ella. Pese a que no puede verlo, intuye que la Viuda Negra acaba de darle la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Sí —responde ella —Eso y el tiempo.

El Capitán asiente y los dos se miran a los ojos más tiempo del que Sam puede soportar sin meterse con ellos. Así que coge el móvil y la carta y se pone en pie.

—Me encargaré de que lo envíen al Complejo Vengador —promete.

Mientras abandona el comedor, se pregunta si la carta servirá de algo. También si los Vengadores están acabados para siempre; si Steve aceptará la oferta de Coulson de dirigir una división dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., una en la que pueda elegir sus propias misiones y su equipo sin rendirle cuentas; o si encontrarán una solución al problema de Bucky.

Antes de salir, Sam mira un momento atrás, donde el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra hablan con las cabezas muy juntas, y le consuela pensar que, de tanto caos y sufrimiento, al menos ha salido algo bueno.

* * *

Escribir este fic ha sido un proceso largo y costoso (y en mi mente todo era mucho mejor) pero necesitaba poner en palabras todo lo que pensé y deseé después de la película. Natasha me encantó en la peli, pero me molesta mucho que desapareciera sin más y no volviéramos a saber de ella. Nadie me convencerá que no estaba con Steve cuando esté entró en La Balsa para liberar a sus amigos (Nat jamás dejaría allí a Clint. A ninguno, en realidad, pero a Clint menos que a nadie). Tampoco soportaba la idea de que Clint, Sam, Wanda y Scott se quedaran ahí criando malvas. Sé que Steve les saca pero luego me puse a teorizar sobre qué sería de ellos después... y como Coulson es team!Cap pues la respuesta vino sola.

No os voy a mentir, todo esto simplemente me proporciona un contexto para que estos dos se casen y tengan hijos xD Puede que estén OOC, puede que servidora se haya abrazado a un cojín pensando en ellos y en cómo continuar La Escena y puede que todo os parezca absurdo. Pero al menos eso significa que habéis llegado hasta aquí así que, me haría ilusión conocer vuestra opinión.

Decidme que no estoy sola shippeando a estos dos :) Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
